naruto_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Sharingan
I can't think of anything better to talk about than the Sharingan, so here it is. The Dojutsu of the Uchiha Clan, and probably the most broken ability in all of Naruto. This little ability right here made its debut in chapter 12 of the Naruto manga, when Kakashi pulled it out to save Team 7 from Zabuza. The Sharingan's first use was...explosive, to say the least. It gave the audience a glimpse as to what a person with just'' one Sharingan could do. Kakashi showed all sorts of abilities with it, like subtle genjutsu, giving the user the ability to mirror an opponents movements, the ability to copy entire jutsu, and so on. The Sharingan completely turned the tide of the battle in Kakashi's favor, leaving Zabuza decimated and out of commission for over one week (well actually Haku did that last part, but my point still stands). If it wasn't already clear enough, the Sharingan had the potential to be one of the most powerful abilities in the world of Naruto (Orochimaru was immortal and could revive the dead, and yet all of his screentime was spent trying to obtain the Sharingan (FLASHBACKS DON'T COUNT OKAY?)). Even in its earliest stages, the Sharingan is still potent enough to give its user access to ''ridiculous ''abilities, like when Sasuke managed to copy Rock Lee's speed and taijutsu prowess with an ''incomplete pair of Sharingan or when Obito managed to see through the camouflage technique of an enemy stone ninja with a pair of Sharingan that he'd just awakened. Before I get ahead of myself, let me give a general breakdown of what the Sharingan is. Its name translates to "Copy Wheel Eye", though this name doesn't do a very good job summarizing what the Sharingan can do. Granted, one of the base Sharingan's most notable abilities is to copy any technique the user sees, but there's a lot more to the plain Sharingan than the ability to just copy jutsu alone. In essence, the purpose of the base Sharingan is to augment the user's vision and reflexes to an incredible degree giving them giving them access to dozens of different smaller bonus abilities as a result. Acquisition of the Sharingan, while a bit sporadic and inconsistent in some regards is at least a pretty straightforward concept to explain at face value. Put simply, attaining the Sharingan is like going Super Saiyan in Dragonball Z in the sense that it awakens in response to a powerful emotional reaction. The emotion doesn't seem to need to be one of any particular kind; it can be stress, a desire to protect, the grief over the death of a loved one, the joy of accomplishing something, and anything in between. Sasuke awakened his Sharingan in response to the annihilation of the Uchiha clan, Obito awakened his Sharingan due to his immense resolve to protect Rin and Kakashi, Sarada awakened her Sharingan in response to the excitement she felt when she learned she might be able to finally meet her father, and the list goes on. Whatever that emotion may be, once the shinobi experiences it, assuming they're in the Uchiha of course, their brain will begin to emit a special form of chakra that affects their optic nerves, and the Uchiha's eyes will thereafter evolve into the Sharingan. It is possible for a non-Uchiha to acquire the Sharingan under rare circumstances, but this can only be done by transplanting the eyes of an Uchiha who has already unlocked the Sharingan into whoever it is who wants it. Additionally, use of a Sharingan received by transplant is highly discouraged as it drains a monstrous amount of chakra and can leave the user's entire body immobile for up to a week (Danzo was able to diminish the amount of chakra the Sharingan used up by injecting his body with the genes of Hashirama, but he is the only known exception to this rule). The abilities of the Sharingan all fall under one of two categories: the eye of insight, and the eye of hypnotism, though contrary to what the names imply, these abilities are not literally restrited to one or the other. The eye of insight focuses on granting the user increased perceptive abilities and is what the Sharingan's famous copy ability stems from. Thanks to the eye of insight, users of the Sharingan are capable of seeing chakra in a visible form and can furthermore distinguish the sources of the based on the color the Sharingan labels it with. The user can also detect irregularities within the chakra being observed and whether the irregularities are self-inflicted or brought on by outside causes like genjutsu. Adding on to what I mentioned earlier the eye of insight grants the user an incredible boost in perception, allowing them to read lips, predict an enemy's oncoming attacks based on muscle movements and tension, perceiving and decoding incredibly subtle movements like pencil movements from afar in order to learn exactly what someone may be writing, etc. Final noteworthy ability granted by the eye of insight is, of course, the Sharingan's ability to copy any technique the user sees, within reason anyway. As long as the Sharingan user is physically capable of performing the jutsu that they wish to copy, they will be able to perform it on their own after seeing it once with the Sharingan (Kyuubi and Chishiki are so skilled with their Sharingan, they do not need it active to do this). Of course, this means that kekkai genkai and other similar abilities can not be copied, nor can abilities that rely on nature transformations that the Sharingan user has not yet mastered. The abilities granted by the eye of hypnotism deal with, as you'd expect, manipulation of a foe's psyche or, in other words, feats related to various forms of of hypnotism. The most notable notable of these is the user's ability to use the Sharingan's genjutsu, simply labeled Genjutsu: Sharingan, which, at its most potent, can place the target under the complete control of the genjutsu castor. Of course, the Sharingan is capable of initiating less extreme forms of genjutsu (Quite a few good examples can actually be seen during Sasuke's fight with Danzo) or less extreme forms of control. The eye of hypnotism can subtly coerce targets into giving up important information or, as seen during the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza, will lead targets into performing actions at the will of the genjutsu castor. When performing these minor acts of control, it's possible to keep the person being manipulated completely unaware that they are under the effects of the Sharingan's genjutsu, which dramatically increases the genjutsu's potency and versatality. As I mentioned earlier, though, at its most potent, the eye of hypnotism allows for absolute, complete control of a person or creature, and the Uchiha are particularly infamous for their use of this ability to hypnotize the Nine-Tails. Both Obito and Madara have used the Sharingan to fully tame the Kyuubi (not Kyuubi Uchiha, he was not alive at this time!) in the past and as far as I'm aware, there have been no stated negative side effects for doing something like this. While all of these abilities are available to an Uchiha from the earliest stage of the Sharingan, they will only be at their most potent when the Sharingan has fully progressed to its final stage. Luckily for the Uchiha, and the audience for that matter, tracking the progress of the Sharingan is really easy and can be done by counting the number of tomoe present in the eye (tomoe are those comma shaped markings circling around the pupil). One tomoe indicates that the Sharingan is in its primary stage, two means that it is partially developed, and three tomoe means that the Sharingan is fully developed. Progressing the Sharingan is pretty easy but incredibly time consuming as the only known way to progress the Sharingan is through continued training and use of the dojutsu. The best way to describe it is like leveling up in an RPG. The more you use a certain skill, the more proficient you'll become with that skill, and the same is true for the Sharingan. Despite how incredible the abilities of the eye of insight and the eye of hypnotism may be, they pale in comparison to the base Sharingan's ultimate techniques, Izanagi and Izanami. Actually applying these techniques is a bit difficult under normal circumstances, since one use of either technique renders one of the user's Sharingan useless, but the sheer power of both techniques more than makes up for the insane cost. (Fun Fact: Izanagi and Izanami are named after two shinto gods who, according to myth, reated the Japanese islands and other Japanese deities.) Izanagi is a genjutsu technique that is cast on the user instead of an enemy and it effectively bridges the gap between reality and illusion while it is active. It gives the user a degree of control over themselves that they would only be able to achieve with the Kurama clan kekkai genkai and genjutsu combined, but it does not require you to trap yourself in a genjutsu (the kurama clan kekkai genkai makes the body reflect what the brain thinks is happening, giving you the ability to kill a person with genjutsu). Their body remains physically real, while any injuries they have sustained do not. When at first debuted in chapter 476, Danzo repeatedly used it to negate otherwise fatal blows during his battle with Sasuke, effectively putting himself in a state of temporary immortality. Put most simply, the primary use for Izanagi is to negate death by rewriting that a critical injury or fatal blow is nothing more than an illusion, allowing the user to reappear completely unscathed. When Izanagi was first revealed it was said that only someone with the DNA of both the Senju and the Uchiha could pull this off, but according to Itachi, in the past there were plenty of Uchiha capable of using the technique so....huh??? Regardless, the technique is incredibly powerful and can even be set to go off at a particular time, as shown when Madara set his to go off at his death allowing him to revive himself after his death at the hands of Hashirama. Izanami on the other hand is a genjutsu that, like most others, is meant to be cast a foe. According to Itachi, Izanami was created to punish Uchiha who would abuse Izanagi in the past but, like I mentioned before, therein lies the problem since an Uchiha without the DNA of a Senju were originally said to be unable to use these... So I guess that's not the case. I guess all Uchiha can use the Izanagi and Senju DNA just makes using it easier. But anyway, let me go ahead and explain what Izanami does. While Izanagi is the ultimate genjutsu that can be cast on oneself, Izanami is the most powerful genjutsu that can be cast on another person. Now granted that the technique can only affect one person at a time as far as I'm aware, but it looks to me like a clear-cut instant win technique based on what little the audience has been shown